I hate you to I love you
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: Natsu and Lucy went out fishing with Happy and ended up in a horrible fight where they said hateful words to each other and not talking to each other. Until Lucy takes a dangerous mission by herself. Who will save her?


**Hey guys lol i decided to take one of my favorite chapters from my growing feeling alphabet fanfiction and put it here for everyone to see ...this is a one shot! lol plz tell me what you guys think?**

* * *

><p>"LUCY! LISANNA! I AM BORED!" Natsu breathed loudly as he whined to the two girls laughing at him.<p>

"Then think of something to do!" Lucy said chuckling with Lisanna.

"Natsu why don't you and Happy go fishing!" Lisanna suggested making Happy completely attentive at the word fish. Natsu's face immediately lit up happy knowing there is something to do now.

"Yeah! Happy lets go fishing!" Natsu yelled making his fist pump in the air.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as him and Natsu ran towards the guild doors. Before they got to the door Natsu and Happy turned towards Lucy and Lisanna smiling.

"LUCY! LISANNA! AREN'T YOU COMING!" Natsu yelled across the guild smiling his toothy grin at them.

"Hai!" Lucy yelled happily as she got up to go to them. Lisanna couldn't help, but smile at them. Lisanna couldn't believe how dense they are to each other's feelings. All they worry about is being the best friend stage.

"Lisanna aren't you coming, to?" Lucy asked as she turned to see Lisanna still sitting there. Lisanna looked as if she was in deep thought and Lucy couldn't help but feel curious on what exactly she was thinking of.

"No! why don't you and Natsu go ahead! I am going to stay and help Mira with something," Lisanna replied smiling widely at them as Lucy ran to Natsu and they made their way out.

"What is that smile for?" Mira asked suspiciously now next to her sister. Lisanna jumped in surprise at her sisters voice.

"Mira you scared me!" She whined as she pouted. Mira just chuckled and sat next to her little sister.

"Lisanna!" Mira chastised her sister. "What are you planning for Natsu and Lucy?"

"NO Nonno nothing!" She stuttered shaking her hands in front of her face, but Mira knew better. Mira knew she has that same face when it comes to matchmaking people. The face is between evil and fan girl mixture. Mira continued to stare at Lisanna who is currently holding her breath to keep herself from getting to excited and tell her sister. Mira raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lisanna! I wanna know!" Mira whined.

"okay okay Mira! But we need to plan something first," Lisanna chuckled as she took her sister to the kitchen where no one can hear her plans.

**A few hours later…**

"Charle, I brought you fish!" Happy announced giddily as a very pissed off Natsu slammed the guild doors open. Happy flew happily to Charle to give her some fish while Natsu stalked to the bar counter only asking for a fire whiskey.

"Natsu what's wrong!" Lisanna asked concerned as she saw that Natsu was already on his third fire whiskey bottle. He kept glaring at anyone who talked to him and he even refused to fight with Gray. Lisanna and Mira are starting to get worried especially when they noticed that a certain blonde didn't come to the guild yet. No one has seen her at all. The last time people saw her was when she left with Natsu and now there is this. "Natsu what happened to Lucy?"

Lisanna instantly froze when Natsu turned to her glaring dangerously. His glare was so bad that Erza even shook from the intensity.

"Na Na Natsu!" Lisanna stuttered as she flinched away from the dragonslayer. Natsu grabbed another fire whiskey and got up.

"Don't talk about that Bitch to me!" Natsu hissed as he stalked away with his fire whiskey in hand. The guild quieted as they watched him stalk out. Everyone wondering what happened. The guild doors slammed closed startling everyone.

"Happy what happened between Natsu and Lucy?" Mira asked once she saw Happy float to the bar rather gloomy.

"Lucy and Natsu got into a big fight," Happy replied once he sat down on the counter. His eyes getting teary as he remember what happened. It was the worst fight he had ever seen between them.

"What happened, Happy?" Erza insisted as she, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Gray came to the bar to sit and listen.

"We were at the usual spot near the lake to go fishing. Everything was fine. Natsu and I went to catch fish and Lucy stayed on land to read her book. She would look up occasionally to check on us to see if we were ok." Happy started as he just looked down his tears hitting his paws. "Then Natsu came up with a great idea jump from the huge tree doing a cannonball in the lake ,but when Natsu landed inside the water. The water from the lake went up in the air and soaked Lucy and all her stuff. Lucy got so mad and Natsu freaked out he tried to dry it for her but he ended up burning Lucy's favorite book and her next chapter of her novel…."

"Noooooo! I was going to read that! When I get my hands on Natsu!" Levi gasped making a dark aura surround herself. Gajeel inched little by little away from her in fear for his life.

"Levi calm down and let him finish!" Erza hissed as she saw Levi inching towards Happy to choke him. "Gajeel grab her or something to get her to calm down." Gajeel stiffened as Erza said the words ,but complied to them anyways because he would rather deal with Levi's wrath than Erza. Levi instantly blushed as she felt Gajeel's warm and masculine arms wrap around her. Mira smiled as she saw Gajeel and Levi blush at their close proximity. "Happy continue please!" Erza turned back to Happy who is now being pet comfortably by Lisanna.

"Lucy got so mad and yelled at Natsu telling him that he burned her best chapter. Natsu told Lucy what was the big deal with just a stupid book," Levi gasped ,but was quieted when Gajeel tightened his hold on her a little more. They refused to look at each other afraid of the blush they have. "Lucy got really mad and that's when the worst part started"

**Flashback to a few hours ago…**

The lake was peaceful with the soft breeze blowing with the wind making rustling sounds. The lake WAS peaceful.

"I don't see the big deal with burning just a little chapter. It's just a stupid book," Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms. He couldn't believe how Lucy was acting.

"big deal! BIG DEAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND HOW HARD I WORKED ON THAT CHAPTER?" Lucy yelled in rage. Natsu just shrugged. "OF COURSE ,YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU NEVER CARED! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE…YOU JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DO CARE! WHO FUCKING SAVED YOU COUNTLESS TIMES BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK!" Natsu yelled in anger but then realizing his mistake he instantly looked at the shocked blonde. "Luce ,I didn't mean…"

"Your right….I am weak..but I TRY HARD NOT TO BE! I AM SORRY IF I WASN'T RAISED BY A GREAT DRAGON AND GOT AWSOME DRAGONSLAYER POWERS," Lucy mocked. Natsu clenched his teeth and balled his fist at her.

"AT LEAST I HAD SOMEONE TO TEACH ME…UNLIKE YOU! YOUR DAD DIDN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" Happy felt his tears come down as he stared at his best friends fighting.

"AT LEAST MY DAD DIDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER CAME BACK! HE WILL NEVER COME BACK" Lucy yelled. She then froze when she saw a tear come down from Natsu's face and she felt instantly grief. "Na Natsu" Lucy stuttered as she tried to reach her hand out to him ,but Natsu slapped her hand away.

"Get away from me!" Natsu hissed at her. Lucy back up as his glare increased glaring her more and more. "I don't need you! I hate you!"

"FOR SOMETHING SO STUDPID! FINE!" Lucy turned and stalked away when she was a few feet away from them she turned to Natsu. "I REGRET HAVING FEELINGS FOR YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME EVER! I HATE YOU!" Lucy's tears fell as she ran away from them.

"SO DO I!" Natsu yelled back and walked towards the guild. "Happy let's go!"

Happy continued to stare at the way where Lucy went. It wasn't the way to her house nor the guild. Happy couldn't help ,but worry for her.

"Na Nat Natsu….Lucy might get lost!" Happy stuttered as he looked Natsu's back. Natsu stopped and turned his head to the side. Happy can see the dark aura surrounding him.

"Forget about that Bitch! As long as she is away from me!...I don't care! Now let's go!"

**End of flashback**

Everyone in the guild quieted once Natsu was done with telling them what happened. Some people were shocked, others angry, and most of them were saddened because Natsu and Lucy had the best friendship throughout the whole guild. They loved each other but were too dense to show it to each other. They valued each other's friendship too much.

"NOOOOOO!" Mira wailed as she cried out loud shocking everyone to look at her.

"Mira? What's wrong?" Fried asked concerned at his girlfriend.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"What's not fair?" Lisanna asked as she tried to comfort her older sister.

"THEY …THEY…FINALLY…TOLD ….THEIR…FEELINGS…TO…EACH…OTHER…BUT….." Mira sobbed as she looked down. Then she lifted her head up and wailed loudly. "IT ENDED UP GOING HORRIBLLY WRONG! ALL MY MATCHMAKING I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THEM…..FAILED…AND NOW THIS! WHAAA."

"Is that seriously what she has been so worried about," Gray mumbled as everyone sighed in frustration.

"That is not the point though! Has anyone seen Lucy since then?" Erza asked taking into command. Everyone in the guild looked at each other and mumbled no. "Happy was that the last time you saw her?"

"Aye. Lucy was so upset she didn't take the right way what if some…." Happy was cut off when the guild doors slammed open revealing a very pissed off blonde mage.

"MIRA I NEED A BEER! OR VODKA! …JUST GET ME SOMETHING WITH A LOT OF ACHOL" Lucy yelled as she stalked angrily towards the bar. She slammed herself down at the stool and looked forward not noticing the guild members looking at her in shock. She had tears in her shirt and skirt. Also she had scratches going down her arms and legs. A bruise on her left cheek and a gash going down her neck. The cuts weren't cleaned and looked like the blood just dried. She had dirt everywhere on her. Dirt and leaves are in her tangled hair, but she didn't seem to care. "What are you staring at!" She hissed as she glowered at her guildmates. Everyone took a step back and shivered under her murderous glare. Everyone except Erza.

"Lucy. What happened." Erza demanded as she looked at the blonde in the eyes.

"Nothing really. I got into a fight with Natsu. Got upset, walked in the forest until I found my way back to the town, and beat the shit out of some guys who tried to get with me. Then I came here for a head home!" Lucy smiled as she saw Mira place a shot glass and a vodka bottle next to it ,but just as Mira was about to pour Lucy took the bottle and drank straight from it.

"LUCY!" Everyone gasped in shock at the blonde. Lucy set the now half empty bottle in front of her and she looks at her friends puzzled.

"What?"

"Lucy, We understand about Na…" Erza started ,but was cut off my Lucy's dark aura with killing intent. Everyone stared shocked at the used to be bubbly blonde.

"Don't ever say that assholes name!" Lucy hissed. Then she grumbled for a few minutes. Erza stared at her worried as she saw her finish the bottle of vodka. Erza couldn't believe this is Lucy. She is so different.

"I'm going home!" Lucy stated as she grabbed another bottle of vodka. She stalked out the guild slamming the doors open. Before the doors closed everyone can see through the peek her drinking out of the new vodka bottle again.

"Juvia, is worried about Lucy-chan," Juvia mumbled as she nibbled on her thumbnail.

"So am I! I have never seen them this bad," Erza said as she looked at Mira who just stared ahead at the door with a worried expression. "Mira…."

"We have to do something about this!" Mira whispered.

"I got an idea." Levi spoke up with a smile on her face. Gajeel noticed her in a better mood and slowly let her go. Once Gajeel let Levi go Levi walked a few steps away from him. "You guys take care of Lu-chan….I WILL TAKE CARE OF ," Levi yelled the last part evilly as she bolted for the door. Everyone stared at a shock Gajeel angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!" Erza yelled at him.

"NOW SHE IS GOING TO GO AFTER NATSU!" Lisanna joined in suddenly worried about the dragonslayer.

"I…I…..did." But Gajeel was cut off when Erza kicked him so hard that he was send flying through the doors.

"GO STOP HER!" Erza yelled. Erza turned back to see Gray hiding behind a still saddened Mira. "I got an idea!" Lisanna said hopefully she turned to her guildmates who were waiting for a reply. Lisanna knew her plan will work…She was hopeful for it.

**Next day at the guild**

"HAS ANYONE SEEN GAJEEL AND LEVI?" Lisanna yelled above everyone in the guild. She wanted them there to get her plan into effect before Natsu or Lucy get into the guild. Everyone in the guild just shrugged their no to her as they went back to their business. "Where are they?" Lisanna mumbled.

"Where's who?" Lisanna jumped hearing the voice next to her. Then she turned her head to the right to see Lucy sitting on the stool next to her smiling.

"Lu..Lucy when did you come in?" Lisanna asked coming back to reality.

"Back door." Lucy shrugged then asked Mira for something to eat. Mira went into the kitchen happily to make Lucy a grilled cheese sandwich. Mira was glad that Lucy asked for food not more bottles of vodka.

"but Lucy you know we have a front door right?"

"Yeah , I know I just didn't want to run into _HIM_," Lucy hissed when she said him. Lisanna sighed knowing it would be harder than she thought to get them together.

"oooh okay…." Lisanna studying Lucy as she began to eat her grilled cheese sandwich wondering what can she do to get her and Natsu to talk.

"Oh and sorry about yesterday," Lucy chuckled as she looked at Mira and Lisanna.

"yeah Lucy about that. You drank a lot yesterday..are you okay?" Mira asked motherly as she studied her noticing all her cuts and bruises are gone.

"Yeah I am fine. I kinda went over the never doing that again. I woke up on Fairy Hills on that big tree with a killer headache. I just went home after that to find Wendy and Charle waiting for me." Lucy said cheerfully as she finished her sandwich. "Wendy and Charle saw my cuts and bruises and got worried. Frankly I don't even remembered how I got the cut and bruises. Well, Wendy healed me from them and my hangover. So I am Fine now," Lucy smiled at them reassuringly, but the smile instantly fell when the guild doors slammed open with a very loud dragonslayer and his companion coming in.

"Oh no!" Mira and Lisanna whispered looking worriedly at Lucy tensed glaring at the now empty plate.

"MIRA I AM HUNGRY!" Natsu yelled as he went closer to the bar not noticing the blonde sitting down. Happy was the first to notice and flew to her crying her name hugging her chest really tight as Lucy hugged him back. Lucy reassured him that she was fine while Happy continued to cry about how worried he was about her yesterday.

Everyone in the guild stared in silence at the now still dragonslayer staring at Lucy angrily. Mira noticed that he was also hurt like Lucy was about what happened ,but they are too stubborn to say sorry an make up. Lucy stood up letting go of Happy and walking to the request board to get a job. Natsu still continued to watch her.

"Lucy ,are you going on a job?" Happy asked curiously as he flew next to her. Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, rent is due soon and I need money. Hmm which one should I get?" Lucy hummed as she looked at the jobs. There was one for 5,000 jewels to accompany a man to his daughter's house ,but Lucy needs a little more money than that. There is another one that caught Lucy's eyes. It was a great price of 90,000 jewels. She could pay her rent and have enough money to pay for new cloths. Lucy immediately got excited to go on the mission, but she looked what it was. She couldn't do this, could she? The mission was to defeat a vampire who has been terrorizing the town of Strata. It says the vampire is a male in his early 20's who only kidnaps the women and kill the men who get in the way.

"I guess I have no choice." Lucy sighed as she grabbed the request and made her way to Mira. "Mira I am taking this job."

"Lucy are you sure? That is really dangerous." Mira said unsure as she stared and the request and Lucy with worry. Lisanna looked at Lucy worried to.

"Lucy that is dangerous to do by yourself. Let me or Gray or even Juvia go with you," Lisanna said worriedly as she looked at Lucy.

"Juvia will go with Lucy-chan," Juvia mumbled as her and Gray walked up to Lucy hand in hand. Lucy glared at their joined hands feeling her tears going to come out. She wished she had someone.

"Yeah, Lucy. Lisanna is right you shouldn't go by yourself you could get hurt," Gray said worriedly as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Iffff yoooouuuu wannntttt I caaannnn goo wiiiithhh heerrrr!" Cana slurred as she put down the barrel.

"Cana your too drunk to go with her. She needs someone to protect her not get her wasted." Lisanna pointed out. While everyone was deciding on who to go with Lucy, Natsu just studied Lucy seeing her get more and more angry. He sighed knowing what to come.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled. Everyone soon quieted and stared at her in shock. "Damn! Do you guys really think I am that weak that I need someone to go with me? Huh?"

"But Lu…" Mira started but was cut off by Lucy's glare.

"Now I am a big girl I can take care of my fucking self. Mira put me down for that mission BY MYSELF. I will be back in three days," Lucy hissed as she snatched the paper. She went to go walk to the door ,but she was stopped by Natsu who wouldn't move out of the way. "MOVE, DRAGON BREATH!" She hissed. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her as Lucy glared back.

"NO!" Natsu said stubbornly. Everyone watched at the now thick atmosphere between them. Both of their angers coming out in their glares. Lisanna couldn't help but notice the worriedness behind Natsu's eyes.

"I swear if you don't move out of my way…" Lucy hissed ,but was cut off my Natsu's dark chuckle.

"You will what? Summon on of your spirits to do your dirty work of beating me up?"

"Why would I do that? When I have a whip to kick your ass with!" Lucy immediately grabbed her whip as she glared at the now amused Natsu.

"Don't kid yourself , Keychains! You can't hurt me!" Natsu chuckled darkly. Everyone stared at him in shock as they have never seen this side of him. Lucy started shaking in anger.

"What the hell makes you think that?" She hissed not taking her eyes of him as he shrugged.

"Because you are in looooovvvvveeee with me!" Natsu mocked as he laughed.

"I don't love you! You Bastard! I HATE YOU!" Lucy shrieked as she slapped Natsu across the face. The impact was so hard that it left Natsu with a red hand print on his cheek. Natsu grew angry and grabbed her wrist as he leaned close to her ear.

"That wasn't very nice. Was it now?" He whispered seductively making Lucy shiver under his touch, but she smelled something from his breath. This isn't Natsu.

"Your drunk!" Lucy glared as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. What does it matter to you,"

"LET ME GO!"

"No!"

"Fine. Have it your way!" Lucy sighed as she looked at the floor.

"I will now I would be a good girl If…ahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu shrieked like a girl as he fell to the floor in pain. Lucy stood over him triumphantly smiling. Everyone stared in shock not believe what happened. Gray couldn't help ,but laugh as he saw Natsu on the verge on tears on the floor as he put his hands in front of his manhood.

"Now stay the hell away from me, you asshole. I hate you!" Lucy whispered next to Natsu's ear then she got up and left the guild. Once she was gone everyone started laughing at the poor Natsu who suffered under the blonde's wrath.

"Man, remind me never to get Lucy mad!" Gray said to Elfman as he laughed.

"A man should never get a woman that mad without preparing himself for the consequences," Elfman replied as he laughed with Gray.

Gray and Elfman we rolling on the floor laughing with a few other guildmates. They laughed so hard they didn't notice the fireball that hit them.

"Ow! Do you want to start something ,Squinty Eyes!" Gray yelled as he stood up fast with the rest of the laughing crew. They glared at the silent Natsu.

"Natsu are you ok?" Lisanna asked as she and Happy went to him.

"Happy stay here with Lisanna." Natsu stated as he walked towards the guild doors.

"Natsu where are you going?" Happy asked. Natsu stopped where he was at not even bothering to turn around.

" To save that dumbass, when she gets in trouble." Natsu said.

"But she said….." Happy was cut short by Lisanna who just pet him in the head.

"Happy, No matter what Lucy says about not wanting anyone or help. Natsu will always be there for her even though she hates him now. No matter what she says or do. He will always be there," Lisanna simply stated as Natsu just looked down. "isn't that right, Natsu?"

Natsu just nodded and ran out the guild. Knowing Lucy she was already at the town.

"Why would he do that?" Happy asked as he looked down. Lisanna picked Happy up and walked back to the bar. Lisanna sat him down on the counter petting him in the head.

"Because Natsu loves Lucy and Lucy loves Natsu. She is just to mad and stubborn to show it," Lisanna sighed. " By the way do you know where Gajeel and Levi are at?"

"They went on a date." Lily spoke as she finished her fish. Mira looked at them bewildered.

"WHAT!" Mira shrieked. "When did this happened?"

"Last night when Levi spent the night, though I they kept waking me up with their constant screaming and moaning. I thought they were fighting so I just went over Charle's and Wendy's place."

"SHE SPENT THE NIGHT THERE!" Everyone yelped as they looked at Lily bewildered.

"YOU LET LILY SLEEP OVER BUT NOT ME!" Happy cried as he looked at Charle.

Everyone laughed and talked their normal selves as they Happy tried to get Charle to let him sleep over.

"I hope Lucy-san and Natsu-san will be ok.." Wendy mumbled sadly as she looked down. Erza and Jellal looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. They will be fine. Natsu will never let anything happen to Lucy or himself." Jellal said cheerfully as he rubbed circles on Erza's hand. Erza was still tense. While the whole thing that happened with Lucy and Natsu , Jellal and Wendy had to be the ones to prevent Erza from charging at them both. "They can handle anything that comes at them by themselves. As long as they have each other they will be fine!"

"But Lucy-san is mad at…."

"Lucy is hurt not mad. She just needs time to cool off." Erza said as she looked down at Wendy smiling. "Don't worry they are part of Fairy Tail. They are tough!"

Wendy smiled at Erza's encouragement. She knew she was right. Jellal kissed Erza in the cheek as he knew now that she calmed down. Erza turned away after the kiss as she tried to hide her blush, but Jellal and Wendy caught it. They both fell into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny!" Erza grumbled as she ate her strawberry cake that Jellal just got her as an apology.

**At Strata town….**

Lucy just finished with her meeting with the mayor who told her everything about the mission. To her it didn't sound too hard. Lucy just has to wait in a house near by the main square and wait till the vampire , Jake, comes and takes his victim. Once he takes his victim Lucy will have to follow him to his home and take care of him there.

The problem is that Lucy has to wait in the house by herself and she is so bored. Lucy sighed as she went to the window and looked outside. She has already been at the house for more than three hours. The sun was down and the street lights where on. No one was outside at all. The mayor told her that Jake usually comes out at this time ,but she doesn't see him. The mayor also didn't tell her how Jake looked like. All he told her is that she will know when she sees him.

"How the hell is that supposed to help me?" Lucy whispered as she continued to look outside. The lights in the house were off so no one should see her looking outside. Lucy continued to look outside surveying everything. She stared at the water fountain in the middle of the square and she looked at each building around it. Nothing Noonnnee.e…Wait.. Lucy then saw something move in the ally ahead. It looked like a male from where she was at. Lucy squinted her eyes as she continued to stare. He looked around her age. The boy stepped closer to the light revealing his pink hair.

"Natsu?" Lucy whisper then she blacked out..

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he saw a figure move pick up her unconscious body and disappearing in lightning speed. Natsu stood there angered at himself for not running to her once he saw the figure behind her as she stared at him. "How can I be so fucking stupid!" Natsu yelled at he kicked a trash can.

Then he smelled it. Lucy's scent. He knows it from anywhere. Natsu smiled as he ran following the scent.

The scent brought him to an old abandoned mansion in the forest surrounding the town. This must be where the vampire lives.

Lucy woke up tied up to a chair. Her head ached as if a train ran it over and her eyes felt droopy as she just woke up.

"ugh where am I?" Lucy moaned as she shook her head lightly. Her eyes finally adjusted as she finally took in the room. It was a beautiful dark room with red dark curtains on the windows not allowing any light of visibility to outside of inside. She is currently in front of a brick fireplace. The fire crackled as it sent heat all along the dark room. When Lucy looked up from the fireplace she noticed a big picture frame of a young man. He looked about in his early 20's. He had short dark green hair and red eyes. He looked tan in the picture and rather sexy might she think. Lucy squinted as she tried to get a better look at the face. "The Mayor?" Lucy gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh so you have figured my secret!" a masculine voice chuckled as he went in the shadows unnoticed. "I thought it was a great secret to. I just saw you come into town and I knew I had to have you. All I had to do was dispose of the real mayor and make a little trap for you."

" Why all the trouble? You knew I was coming to kill you! You could have just killed me!" Lucy said she narrowed her eyes at the fire.

"Well you see once I saw your beauty I knew I had to make you mine," He whispered next to her ear startling Lucy. Lucy tried to calm down her rapid heart as she looked down at her lap.

"What are you going to do? Kill me and make me a vampire?" She questioned. There were a few moments of silence then Lucy gasped in shock as the vampire appeared right in front of her face. He looks just like the man in the portrait. He smiled devilish at Lucy as he moved his face closer to her. Their faces only a few inches apart.

"Of course I will play with you first!" He whispered dangerously as he leaned towards her neck. Lucy was overcome with fear. Her eyes went wide as silent tears went down. "I first need something from you before we play!" He whispered into her neck. Lucy cried out when she felt his fangs prick her skin. Jake sucked her blood hungrily ignored Lucy's cries for help. He knew help would never come for her. Oh so he thought.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A angry voice yelled as he tackled the vampire away from Lucy. They wrestled in the ground hissing and growling at each other. Lucy felt dizzy after all the blood she lost. She blinked her eyes as her head would heavily go back and forth. She was between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered confused as she saw a blur of pink hair being slammed to the wall. Natsu noticed Lucy's weak state and got more pissed.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he blew flames towards the vampire. The vampire shrieked in pain as he burned. Natsu stared as he saw the vampire disintegrate in thin air. "I guess it is true. That a vampire's weakness is fire and the sun." He chuckled.

Natsu turned his head to the blonde still tied up on the chair. Her head looked down and her eyes closed. She lost color in her face and the blood from the bite mark in the side of her face dried up. Natsu kneeled down in front of Lucy. He put his hand under her chin to force her to look at him.

"Lucy…come on stay with me." Natsu pleaded as he saw Lucy's breathing almost stopping her eyes closed. Natsu quickly untied up and lifted her in his arms.

"Naa Natsu?" Lucy said weakly as her eyes fluttered open. She still looked so weak to him.

"Yeah, It's me!" Natsu whispered as he cupped her left cheek in his hand. Lucy leaned into his chest as she smiled weakly at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Not that she wanted him to go, but she thought he hated her.

"Someone had to come and watch your dumbass," Natsu retorted as he smiled at her. Lucy chuckled weakly at him.

"I hate you.." Lucy whispered weakly as she stared into his eyes. Natsu chuckled and leaned in closer to her.

"So do I," Natsu whispered as he kissed her lips.

Natsu carried Lucy all the way to the nearest doctor, who told him that she was lucky to survive. The doctor told Natsu that she will be able to go back to the guild in four days. Natsu stayed by her side through those whole four days. He never left her side unless he went to go get food and use the bathroom. Lucy was happy to have the company and in four days they headed out hand in hand.

"Lucy , I'm sorry about the whole fight we had." Natsu said stopping her in front of the guild doors. Lucy turned around and smiled at him. They are still holding hands. Lucy walked to him so that they were only a few inches away.

"Don't worry it was a dumb fight anyways," Lucy chuckled.

"I am sorry for saying all those mean things to you," Natsu raised his hand and stroke her cheek.

"I am sorry to. I never should have said those things. Especially about hating you!"

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"hmmm?" Lucy hummed as she closed her eyes getting ready.

"I love you!"

"I love you to!" Lucy whispered as their lips crashed together once more.

They kissed in front of the guild doors not noticing everyone looking at them from the inside.

"YAY!" Mira and Lisanna squealed for joy as they jumped up and down.

"About time they got over their petty fight and realize their feelings for each other." Erza whispered as she leaned into Jellal's chest. Jellal chuckled in agreement as he kissed the top of her head.

"Juvia is so glad that she doesn't have a rival in love anymore!" Juvia squealed in joy and she jumped right on top of Gray knocking them both to the ground. Gray chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Juvia you do know that we are already together right?" Gray teased as he cuddled Juvia closer to his chest.

"Juvia knows. She would just get scared that you would break up with her for Lucy-chan," Juvia pouted and Gray chuckled.

"That would never happen. Lucy is like a sister to me!" Gray kissed her in reassurance making Juvia happier.

"Hey! Where did Lucy and Natsu go?" Lisanna asked as she looked outside again. Everyone looked outside to notice that the new couple wasn't there anymore.

"I am guessing they are going to catch up on much needed sleep!" Mira said mischievously as she walked back to the bar. Everyone followed back to where they were confused. Mira just chuckled.

Only Mira , Levi, and Gajeel seemed to understand what Mira really meant about what she said.

Whoever knew that from the three most terrible words such as I hate you can turn into the three best words such as I Love you.


End file.
